


Sibling Incoming

by Pumpkinnight120



Series: Baby Incoming [2]
Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Childbirth, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Sequel to "Baby Incoming" Five years later Norman and Andrew have gotten married and settled down in New York with their daughter Charlotte when Norman finds out he's expecting again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updating of this fic. With that said I'm sorry to say that this fic has been discontinued and will no longer be updated.
> 
> Thank you all for your understanding
> 
> Pumpkin <3

Norman sat on the sofa in his living room watching Charlotte color in her coloring book, he chuckled as she picked   
up a blue crayon with small fingers and continued coloring with part of her tongue sticking out. Norman smiled at   
his little five year old she was so much like him and Andrew it was crazy her dirty blonde hair had the start of some  
beautiful curls and the brightest of blue eyes he and his husband had ever seen. Yes a lot had happened sense Charlotte  
was born and in those five years he and Andrew had gotten married in a private ceremony with just close friends and family  
then after the honeymoon, coming home to New York to settle down with Charlotte who was going to start kindergarten  
soon. Between the filming of "The Walking Dead" and raising Charlotte he and Andy couldn't be any happier than they were  
now, but it seemed like their happiness came to a screeching halt when Norman started getting ill.

At first he passed it off as stress or the flu, but when he started getting dizzy and having fainting spells  
did he and Andy become concerned. It took a visit to the doctor and a blood test to confirm what Norman  
and Andy thought it would be and the two thought correct, Norman was pregnant again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite a shock for Andy and Norman to know they were expecting again. When they told Charlotte she was so excited   
over the prospect of a sibling that she squealed so loud their neighbors came to the door to see what was wrong. Having  
explained to their neighbors why their five year old had squealed they congratulated the couple and headed back to their   
apartment while Charlotte pranced around the room singing "I's gonna be a sister" making both Andrew and Norman laugh.  
Dinner was uneventful and Charlotte's bath and bedtime went without incident. When the two headed to bed around ten PM  
they had a small discussion before falling asleep "so" said Andrew settling in "are we ready to do this again?" Norman climbed  
into bed with a sigh, removing his glasses and setting them on the nightstand he looked at his husband saying "if you are,  
then I am too" Andrew and Norman smiled and with a sweet kiss the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Andrew pic out paint samples for the baby's room.

Andrew came back from the grocery store to find his husband sitting cross legged on the floor of their spare bedroom  
looking at paint swatches. Smiling Andy sat next to him and looked at the different samples they had chose "hey sweetie"  
said Andy patting Norman's knee. "I'm glad your home which one do you like better?" said Norman spreading out the swatches  
in front of them on the floor. Andrew looked at all the colors closely selecting one, he showed it to Norman who said "I like it,  
but doesn't everyone use baby blue?" "hmm" said Andrew pondering his choice then putting it down "I think your right let's stay  
away from pink and blue". "Your turn" said Andy and Norman picked a yellow color from the pile and showed his husband "I like  
yellow, but maybe not that shade" said Andy shaking his head Norman wrinkled his nose "I couldn't agree more" chucking the  
two looked over the remaining colors keeping those they liked and tossing one's they didn't.

After looking over all the samples they finally settled on a beautiful soft peach color that the two adored. Getting up  
off the floor Norman pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it. Puzzled Andrew got up from the floor and asked "what  
are you doing now?" Norman smiled "looking for cribs" said his husband showing him his phone "any one's you like?" nodding  
Norman showed Andrew a picture of a contemporary white crib with a skirt at the bottom in the same color but had different color  
choices for the skirt to pick from. Andrew smiled "I love it, it's modern but not too much" resting his head on Andrew's shoulder  
Norman sighed happily "I do to and it's not super expensive either" "really?" said Andy's ears perking up "how much is it?" "it's  
two-hundred and ninety-two dollars" said Norman happily "I really love it Andy" and the older man proceeded to cover Andrew  
in kisses.

Shivering Andy cuddled Norman close "you really like it?" he nodded "do you?" said Norman continuing his kisses  
"I sure do let's get it" "really?" said Norman stopping mid kiss Andrew nodded and with a squeal of delight Norman  
hugged Andrew while letting out a chorus of thank you's. Chuckling Andrew kissed his forehead before bringing their  
lips together. "you're welcome" said Andrew and their lips met again in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the crib Norman and Andrew got 
> 
> http://eucaliptosnon.com/31838-12-extraordinary-contemporary-baby-cribs-image-ideas/modern-baby-cribs-contemporary-colors-and-photos-nice/


End file.
